Boba Fett and The Hunt for Jedi X
by SLE23
Summary: Boba Fett gets called away from his normal duties as a bounty hunter to help the Jedi Order with a problem. A problem that has a viridian lightsaber and armor styled after clone armor. First story. Will update at least once or twice a week. COMPLETED STORY
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! First time author here. This story I first have ever written and it may be crap, but I'm posting it anyways. Hope you guys like it. If you spot anything or just have something to say, please review!**

* * *

It had been a slow week for bounties. The only bounty was caught by Boba Fett, one of the greatest bounty hunters in the galaxy. He had just collected the reward for his bounty, two thousand credits from a Kaleesh Warlord on Ord Mantell, when he got the call from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. The caller, a female Ithorian Jedi, said "Please come immediately to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. The Jedi Council would like to talk to you about a unique opportunity." _What the Jedi Council would want with me,_ Boba wondered. "One other little thing," the Jedi said. "What!" Boba snapped. The Ithorian appeared surprised by Fett's sudden anger. "Leave all weapons on your ship. The Jedi would prefer you not try to kill one of us", The Ithorian said. "Fine, I'll be right there", he growled as he turned off the holocommunicator. _Better get to the_ Slave I _,_ Boba thought. _No time to get that new blaster I wanted._

Boba arrived on Coruscant on the Jedi Temple Landing Pad 32-09 in the middle of the night. There was a jet black starfighter, the kind that Jedi usually fly, right next to him. The Ithorian greeted him at the door. "Greetings, Boba Fett, and welcome to Coruscant, the Planet that Never Sleeps. If you will please follow me, I will lead you to your meeting with the Jedi Council", said the Ithorian. His "meeting room" was the actual Jedi Council Room. "Welcome, Boba Fett", said a voice at the very time he stepped out of the turbolift. "Who said that?!" said Fett, startled, reaching for his blaster, then remembering it was back at the ship. The voice laughed. "Confused, you must be. Yoda, I am. Mace Windu to your left, he his. Obi-Wan Kenobi, to your right he is. Anakin Skywalker, behind you directly, he is", said a short green creature Boba had never seen before. "Sit down, you must. Much to discuss, we have", said Yoda, right as the heavy durasteel door slid shut behind him.

 **"** We have a slight problem", said Kenobi. "More than a slight problem, Master," said Skywalker, with a small laugh. Kenobi gave him a stare that could pierce even the heaviest durasteel door. Anakin automatically shut up. "Back to what I was saying. We have a slight problem. That problem's name, or what we call him, is Jedi X." The name echoed in the room. As it stopped echoing, a hologram of a tall man in the white armor that clones usually wore appeared. But instead of a clone's helmet, there was crash helmet with a pure black visor. "He murdered a Jedi Master. Temura was the only Wookiee who was in the Jedi Order." The hologram switched to a video of Jedi X cutting through battle droids with ease using a viridian lightsaber. Boba stared in amazement at the man. "We have no record of him ever having contact with one of us. We also have no way of contacting him directly."

"So, what am I supposed to do about it?" asked Boba. "We were hoping you would say that," said Kenobi with a small smile on his face. "Your job is to capture him and bring him before the Jedi Council for judgment. But you cannot hurt him in any way unless to stun him. Your reward will be 90,000 credits, if he is alive. If not, then that reward will drop to 2,000 credits," said Anakin. "Suggest you go immediately, we do. Good luck, and may the Force be with you," said Yoda.

* * *

 **Well, that's the first chapter of that done. I hope I did all the characters good, but I think I got the Jedi a little OOC. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it and if you did, favorite and follow it. As I said in description, I'll try to update once or twice a week as long as I can keep a grip on the plot bunnies in my head! I'm starting to ramble, so I'll just tell you guys one last thing; a public announcement of sorts actually. Don't feed the Yao Guai, that is all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I did say that I would update once or twice a week. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

As Boba walked out of the Temple, an astromech droid of a viridian color bumped into him, knocking him off balance, causing him to fall. "Watch where you're going, you rusty old piece of -!" yelled Boba. That caused everyone to stare at him with horror. The droid in question had not had a memory wipe since The Battle of Naboo, nearly ten years earlier. Droids of this age typically do not have very good manners and will retaliate in the best way they know how. By shocking you in the rear when you least expect it. When Boba turned around, the droid shocked him in the rear end. Fett, being the idiot bounty hunter he is, did not know this fact. Everyone gasped. "Why you little," said Fett under his breath as he reached for his blaster, then remembered it was back on his ship.

 _Stupid droid._ When he turned around, Jedi X was standing there, staring at him. Boba started walking calmly in his direction, the Jedi ran off! Fett activated his jet pack and flew after him. Then Jedi X started bouncing off the walls, literally! Boba reached for his spare blaster, pulled it out, and took aim. As he pulled the trigger, Jedi X pulled and activated his lightsaber, blocking the shot completely and sending it hurtling back to Fett. He had to dive down to avoid getting hit. Just then, Jedi X deactivated his lightsaber and jumped into the jet black starfighter. The viridian droid from earlier was sitting in the astromech socket. As the fighter began to lift off, two things happened:

1) The rude droid made a noise that sounded like it was laughing at Fett and

2) Fett threw a tracking device onto the bottom of the ship. It latched on with a _click_. "Time to follow the signal," Fett muttered under his breath.

The signal from the tracking device led him to the Mos Eisley Spaceport on Tatooine.

As Fett went around the spaceport, he noticed many diverse species walking around. He even saw something that looked like Yoda, although this one was clearly a lot younger than Yoda and obviously not a Jedi because he had the smile on his face that pickpockets usually wore and had no lightsaber. Fett made sure to steer clear from that one. And even so, he kept one hand on his credits pouch and the other on his blaster. He passed a cantina and decided to go in and ask around if anybody had seen Jedi X. The name of the cantina was the Mos Eisley Cantina. As he went in, something started beeping like crazy. As he turned around, he saw a mouse droid about the size of his foot. He kicked it outside the entrance and continued his way in. He asked the bartender if he had seen anybody matching the description of Jedi X. He pointed to a secluded table in the back.

He said that the Human there had gotten into an argument with a guy matching Jedi X's description. At that table sat a Human male with scruffy looking hair. Next to him sat a Wookiee. Eight feet from what Fett could tell. The Human looked a bit dangerous. As Fett approached them, he bumped a man that had a scared face. "Watch where you are going. I have the death sentence in twelve systems", said the man. "Sorry. It was an accident. I'll be more careful", said Fett. "YOU'LL BE DEAD", the man growled as he prepared to draw his blaster. Fett, tired of the man, promptly knocked him out with a punch between the eyes. Fett continued on his way

The Wookiee stared at him suspiciously. The Human didn't even give him a second look. "Hello. I heard you got into an argument with a man outside the cantina and would like to ask you some questions", said Fett. "Can I ask your name, stranger?" asked the messy-haired Human. "Sure. My name is Boba Fett", said Fett. "Han Solo." "Nice to meet you Han Solo. Now will you answer my questions?" "Sure." "How tall was the man you argued with?" "About 6'9. Maybe taller." "Estimate on weight?" "About one hundred and eighty. Possibly less." "And where was he heading?" "He muttered something after the argument about getting a 'rare power crystal' for his lightsaber. Also, said something about Jawas and intelligence levels, but I didn't catch that part." "Thank you. That was all I wanted to know," said Boba as he got up to leave. "One thing," said Han. "Yes," said Boba. "You aren't working for the Jedi Council, by any chance, are you," asked Han. "Yes, I am." "Only Republic people ask those kinds of questions." "'One job at a time', as my father always said. With luck, you will never see me again in your life," said Boba. "Huh. Never thought about it that way before. Let's hope my luck holds then. Goodbye, Boba Fett."

* * *

 **WE MET HAN! AND CHEWIE! Like with the Jedi Council, I think I got them a little OOC. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And leave a review! It takes a minute and it really helps me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Well, it's been a while, but I have a good explanation! Wait... No. No I don't. I'm sorry, guys. I just got really lazy and couldn't bring myself to post lately. But, actual good news - There is just one more chapter after this and it will hopefully be posted sometimes next week.**

* * *

As Fett exited the cantina, Jedi X passed, seeming not to notice his pursuer as he walked by calmly. Fett started to follow him stealthily, staying in the shadows and staying out of Jedi X's line of sight the whole time. Then, Jedi X started to walk a bit faster. At the time, Jedi X started to run, Fett tackled him, both falling to the ground and grunting mixed in with various curses, both Mandalorian and Jedi related. In the end, Fett ended up on top, putting the electrocuffs on the turncoat Jedi's wrists. "You have led me on a very long chase. But, unfortunately for you, the rancor-and-bantha game you have played is over," Fett said. Jedi X started laughing a horribly distorted laugh. "What," Fett said, obviously confused by his laugh. Then, as Fett began to walk with his charge to his ship, Jedi X swept Fett's legs out from underneath him and ran off towards his ship. Fett growled, obviously annoyed, and said some unflattering things about Jedi Knights, and started running after him. By the time, he caught up with him, he was already in the cockpit of the starfighter. He took off as soon as Fett entered the landing area. "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" Fett yelled angrily. _I will not stun him. I will bring his cold, lifeless, dead body before the Jedi Council. He will not escape this time,_ Fett thought coldly.

As Fett took off, he thought about where Jedi X would go next. He predicted Tython next. The planet was sacred to the Jedi. It might look like nothing special, but to the Jedi, it is the most beautiful item in the galaxy. This because after the Sacking of Coruscant, that is where the Jedi went to replenish their numbers When Fett went to check the signal, he found that he was right. _So, Tython,_ he thought as he pulled every known file on Tython up on his datapad. Many were deleted after the first Galactic Civil War, when the Sith Empire still existed and the Republic was in the same state it is now, but the file still contained the hyperspace coordinates and some basic environmental information, like species are there. There was a small paragraph at the end about the Flesh Raiders. The Flesh Raiders were a group of unidentified aliens that had taken up residence in the massive cave system underneath Tython's surface. The creatures were to be assumed hostile and killed on sight. Though, there was a small bit in there about them occasionally being Force Adepts. Those were to be reported to the Jedi Temple there on Tython. No fighting them, no attempting to communicating, and no moving a Flesh Raider corpse. As Fett was about to turn off the datapad, something caught his eye. There was a myth about a holocron there made by the legendary Jedi Sentinel Stageta in his training. The only way to prove that it was the real deal was to activate it and play the recordings on it. The holocron was estimated to be 20,000,000 credits. The relics from that time period either were broken or damaged in some way. Data got corrupted. Nature took its course. People were irresponsible. There was only about a hundred relics from that time period, which is why it made it worth a lot of money. _If I found that holocron, I would be set financially for life,_ thought Fett. _But first, I must find Jedi X._

As soon as Boba got from his ship, he made sure to activate the cloaking device. That way Jedi X would not be able to see _Slave I._ He went to the docking authorities to see if he really was there. They said that a ship matching that description had been put down on the planet's surface, but they could not tell him where. When he asked why, they told him to leave in the way one would tell a rancor to leave. Very violently. Fett hated that he had shot them, but they gave him no choice. The best thing Fett could do is hide the bodies and say they went insane. Fett hoped the bodies would not be found until he was gone. He went to find someone else to help him find out where Jedi X had gone. When he walked out, he saw Jedi X staring at something behind Fett. As he walked towards him, Jedi X did not make a move to run. There were few things that could scare a turncoat Jedi. As Fett followed his gaze, he realized he was in some deep -.

When Fett followed his gaze, he saw a rancor the size of forty _Slave Is_ on top of one another. _Oh, piles of bantha -! That thing is WAY too powerful. Even if I went back to the_ Slave I, _I wouldn't be able to beat that walking pile of -. Not unless… I had help…._ He looked to Jedi X. He was looking back at him. And instantly, they knew the plan without a single word spoken between the two of them. As Jedi X charged him, viridian lightsaber drawn, Fett distracted the rancor. "Hey, you evil piece of bantha dung! Look at me!" yelled Fett to the hulking giant with the brain the size of his fist. He fired his blaster at the monster's head five times. Four missed, but one found its mark in the creature's eye. It yelled in agony and turned its attention to Fett. That is when Part Two of Two started. Jedi X rushed up to the monstrosity and Force Jumped onto its head and plunged his glowing saber into its cranial cavity. The monster wailed in pain and fell to the ground, creating a resounding crash. The beast, not native to Tython, was silent after a moment. The beast was dead and could not rise again. Then, Fett tackled Jedi X and put the electrocuffs on him, any truce between the two had gone for a long walk out a short airlock. "Now, it is done." said Fett as he got up with Jedi X finally in his custody. "Now to the Jedi Council so they can decide your punishment."

* * *

 **AN: Like I said earlier, one more chapter and it comes out next week. Again, sorry, I got lazy. It happens to the best of us. As always, leave a review or even PM and tell me what you thought of the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: FINAL CHAPTER! WHOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

With Jedi X tranquilized and sleeping peacefully in the secure cargo hold, Fett allowed himself to fall asleep peacefully with the autopilot on. When Fett awoke, he was back on Coruscant on Landing Pad 32-09. When he went to get Jedi X from the cargo hold to deliver him to the group of Jedi Knights waiting to take him away and put him in jail for a VERY long time, he found Jedi X "meditating". When the turncoat Jedi complained when Fett broke his "meditation session", Fett said if he had taken him outside, half of Coruscant could hear him snore like a rancor.

"Also, while I'm screwing with you I don't think you'll need this," Fett said as he plucked the inactive lightsaber off the belt off the would-be traitor. "Or this," he finished when he plucked the white helmet off his head. Without the mask, the true face of the Jedi was revealed. He had long brown hair that hung down to his shoulders, sea-green eyes, a hawkish nose, and a rather prominent black eye, courtesy of one annoyed bounty hunter. Despite being a clone, he didn't look like one, due the process that made him Force-sensitive.

"Wow, looks like somebody did a number on that eye," said one of the Jedi. "Almost makes me wonder what happened you."

"I found him in a bar," said Fett. "He was rather drunk when I found him the first time and was uncooperative so, I punched him," Boba quickly lied.

The Jedi shrugged, not really caring how it had happened.

While the Knights took Jedi X to face trial, four clone troopers carried out a large crate of what Fett assumed was his payment. It was. "Just put it in the cargo hold. Five doors down on your right." said Fett to the tired clones. They moaned in protest but took it in there anyways. As Fett thought about his odd adventure, his mind wandered back to Tatooine and to Han Solo. He hoped that the guy could work his life out. He looked like he had it rough. _With that Wookiee he had with him, he'll be fine. Hopefully. Now, I believe there is a nice, new blaster waiting for me on Ord Mantell._

* * *

 **A/N: I might do a sort of prequel story for Jedi X to explain what the hell happened and why the Jedi had him hunted down by someone outside their Order. I gotta a beta lined up, so after he looks over it, it'll probably go up. As always, leave a review or PM me. I would like to hear from you guys and see what you thought of my story. See y'all later.  
**


	5. Notice

Quick news thing for you guys. I have a prequel story for this up right now and I'm trying to get updates out regularly. If you guys enjoyed this story, I would ask that you guys go over and check it out. Also, I have a poll for my next few stories which will determine the order that they get put out in. Please go and vote on that. I'll see you guys in a while.


End file.
